Slipping Away
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Peyton has Ovarian Cancer and Lucas needs a heart transplant. Selfish, Dan refuses to give his heart to Lucas. The poem is told through Peyton's point of view.Reviews are welcome.
1. fading away

Date: 9-11-2020

Peyton's point of view

Cancer is a ballerina and I am its dance partner.

Fragile and weak just like a newborn baby, I fear

that I may break at any moment. I seek shelter

in the arms of my guardian angels, my family.

Adding to my problems, Lucky has Down's Syndrome

and Lucas needs a heart transplant. Lucas' heart is

failing him and I hate seeing him slipping away. These

days I am trying to remain strong instead of crying.

I know that I would be lying if I said his circumstances

didn't affect our daughters and me everyday. I feel like

dying and crying every time that I think about that fateful

day when Lucas will depart from us to join Jesus in heaven.

Dan can give Lucas new heart, but he refuses to help his son.

Sometimes I wish that Dan never existed because he is selfish.

There is never a day so dreary that Lucas' heart doesn't feel

weary and all that he can do is cry. "Your art matters, Peyton,

it is the reason why I am still here with you" Lucas tells me and

his heartfelt words make me smile for once in my life.


	2. ocean tears

Date: 9-11-2020

Lucas' point of view

Dying slowly,

will I continue

to be the only one

in the world to feel

completely lonely?

You watch me suffer

and I can't cover up

the fact that I am sick.

My dignity is what lies

beneath the ground

and underneath the

bed covers and sheets.

You remain stuck to me

like glue through thick

and thin. I stare out of

my window and the sky

is still blue. You grace me

with your presence and

we embrace each other

as if there is no tomorrow.

Endless darkness reigns

over us promising to bring

even more heartbreak and

sorrow. You love me enough

to stick around for the next

sunrise and sunset. I am

holding onto you for dear

life so please let me all the

way in. Delicate, my health

takes a very dangerous turn

for the worst and I trust you

with my life. It is too late to

make a comeback so just let

everything burn. Halfway gone,

I prepare to embrace my fate.

Dying slowly are the pretty lovely

red roses, our precious dreams.

Your silly jokes pull me out of the

abyss and I give you a long passionate

kiss. Experiencing shortness of breath,

death appears closer than ever before.

I shut my eyes and it is immediately lights

out for me. Old deceased ghosts from the

past haunt and taunt me in this silent heavenly

bliss that is known as sleep. Unconscious, I

endure a relapse and then collapse into your

arms. Hysterical, your screams fill the room inviting

gloom and doom to join in the bittersweet ceremony.

Ambulance sirens sing as they carry my dead body to

heaven so called the hospital where I meet the king of kings.

This ticking time bomb of mine, my heartbeat is a clock

that can stop moving at any moment. Living with a

life-threatening illness, it is like living in a world without

air and art. Fully awake and alive, I can see the light of

day once again because of you. I look to you for guidance

because you are my source of strength and hope.


	3. Running up that hill

Date: 9-12-2020

Peyton's p.o.v

We grow up learning to depend on each other forever.

We promise to be there for one another through thick and thin.

We are much more stronger whenever we are together and life is

surely an adventure for us. Severely broken by a fray, you

have fallen asleep somewhere deep within yourself. Building

a mystery, the story of us, history repeats itself over and over

again. Every hour you run for your life and I ponder upon the chance to

chase and look after you. Under attack, you hit rock bottom and it is such

a shock to me. I never once expected for you to be a deeply troubled

lost soul. Stuck in a state of unconsciousness, you see the world in shades

of black and white. OH, how do I wish I can write the word love on your

arms and keep you out of harm's way. Your silent cries and screams for

help speak louder than thunder and dreams. I miss whoever you were

before the fall out. You call my name from down the hall and I can't pretend

you don't exist. You reach out to me and we teach each other something

brand new. Lonesome wanderer with sweet dove eyes, you are such a

small wonder in this world of fragile things. I don't understand how you

can feel so empty and dirty inside when your heart is plenty full of kindness.

The you I know is the same you that I don't know, but still need to help from

time to time. You are much more better than this circumstance so called misery.

I will never able to fix you or change you because you have free will. Slipping

away, please wake up, you are losing your memory. Where is Jesus in all of

this big hot mess? What is the cure for your epileptic seizure and stroke? What

is the cure for your heart attack and memory loss? What is the solution for your

identity crisis and lack of faith? I forgive you for your early departure and constant need

to remain distant. Someday you will find your way right back to me like a ship and I might

hold you so very tight. Sympathetic, you are sorry for making me worry every day. I care

about you so never say never today is the end of us. I am not ready to release you so

please keep me in your heart for a while.


	4. Greatest love of all

Date: 9-12-2020

Lucky's p.o.v

Street lights guide me back home

where I decide to let my guard

down for once. I walk through

the front door and come face

to face with merciful grace.

Longing to experience joy,

I destroy this toy so called

anger of mine. Fragile and

unpredictable, life is too

short for me not to embrace

it. Old childish innocence,

making a birthday wish puts

a big smile upon my face. My

family, these people can't live

without me. Kindhearted, I

give them many reasons to

be thankful and survive through

each day. Created from dust, trust

is what faith is made up of. We share

so much history that we will never let

the fairytale just die in silence. Silly,

we will stay a family all the way from

America to Italy. Gigantic, these pure

hearts of gold are as large as the Titanic

and provide for me nurture every hour.

Loved and blessed, I feel beautiful inside

out because I am a product of my parents'

labor of love. Everlasting, this sacred covenant

doesn't make me feel as small and invincible

as an ant. Unbroken, my bleeding open heart

is never abandon or forsaken by its counterparts.

Clear as day, support comes in the form of

encouragement promising love will never be

out of reach and touch. Never too far away to

receive a blessing, I have a constant need to

pray and plant a seed of hope in someone else' life.


	5. Embrace life and love always

Date: 9-13-2020

Sawyer's p.o.v

Laughter, it is complete madness and yet a joyful sadness in the stillness of darkness.

My beloved daughter, laughter gets the best of me and I am the mercy of hope.

Undying, joy gives me a brand new outlook on life.

The contagious continuous love of Jesus brings us, my silly family and me even more closer together.

Taking on the form of a very funny joke, optimism brings me back to life in the death of pessimism.

Born again into a new day, I experience complete wholeness of my mind, body and soul.

Born for a divine purpose, my imagination is a blossoming beautiful red rose.

I have nothing to lose for as long as I can breathe and be free to be me.

Undergoing a supernatural spiritual rebirth, I pray let there be faith in places where there are less traces of grace and mirth.

Loved beyond what words can say, I am too blessed to be stressed or depressed so I must always be grateful.

I thank God for giving me an opportunity to shine my light through helping others.

No longer left behind in the ruins, eternal internal solitude gives way to a positive attitude.


	6. Travail and prevail

Date: 9-13-2020

Lucas' p.o.v

Here I go again, digging a deeper bigger hole for myself.

I hate crying raindrops, whenever will I be whole again?

Broken beyond repair, all of my possessions are damaged

heavenly goods. Bored and empty beyond a reasonable

doubt, I let myself go. Going nowhere in particular, my

vision of the future is blurry and filled with worry. I am

moving in constant slow circular stellar motion. Falling

apart, how long will my heart endure confusion? Dissatisfied,

I am frustrated with my progress. I frown as the result of

failing every test thrown my way. Goodbye my lover,

undercover angel, my smart better half. Overcoming

one obstacle after another, success is my miracle cure

for failure. Unexpected and unwanted, false hope stirs

up trouble making prayer to be an unreliable resource.

Longing for peace of mind, suicide appears to be the

best option whenever depression and oppression are

around. If God did exist, he would make the days here

on earth to be less darker, grayer and bloodier. In the meantime,

I will remain a dying dreamer with a lack of faith. Good

as new, pessimism gives love a bad name in this game

of life. Hope pulls me out of the abyss and I rise up from

the ground like a skyscaper. Longing to experience wholeness

of my mind, body and soul, I attempt to achieve the impossible.


	7. Making love out of nothing at all

Date: 9-24-2020

Peyton's p.o.v

Our lives cross paths in the middle of daylight.

Can you see that our stars are aligned in the

evening sky? My butterfly soul can't fight away

this feeling, having sympathy for you. Out of

sight, we don't care about the night and last

forty eight hours. We dare to dream big and look

foward to the next twenty four hours. Busy with

making lifelong happy memories, your love is

a song. We are extraordinary in our own special

unique right. We are one and the same although we

may not share a common last name at the moment.

We are different in so many ways and I support your

dreams one hundred percent. We lock eyes and my

mind is lost within the heavenly skies. We are two

souls dwelling within the same body, my friend.

I keep on dreaming about the day you will marry me

and carry me away to paradise in my sleep. As deep

and wide as the ocean are my thoughts of you, my funny

blue valentine. Come on, let us have children and grow old

together. I am glad that you will always be mine to love

and hold forever.


	8. Every teardrop is a waterfall

Date: 9-24-2020

Lucas' p.o.v

Holding out for a hero, salvation is love is a solution for everything.

Holding out for a pulse, is faith a blessing or a curse?

Silent grief, what is this bittersweet belief by which we call false hope?

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, whose shoulder will you lean on?

In the quietness and coldness of this hellish darkness, you crash into me.

I know you inside out like an open wounded dying body.

The river runs through you and I shiver with great fear watching a beautiful art masterpiece fall apart.

Fallen out of the clear blue heavenly sky, you are lost without a guiding light to lead you back home.

Merciful, I embrace your scars and your flaws without showing any kind of judgement.

I see you beyond your claws and you grace me with your presence in return.

I lift you up off of the floor and you consider me to be a gift that is from God.

You open the secret door leading to your heart and I make you to be apart of my art.

Becoming clay, there you go again down into the sea of ashes.

You drift away without giving me the time of day.

The sudden shift creates a rift between us providing little swift justice for this loss of innocence.

I never had a chance to speak my mind before you were caught up with the wind of change.

How could you be so mean and not keep the memory of me alive?

I wanted to be your friend forever, how dare you leave me behind to suffer in silence.

Panicky, I can't move around on this holy shaky ground.

Unsolved, tricky clues brought on by your hard to read body language gives me a glimpse of the upcoming bitter cold winter.

My heart is bleeding more heavily now than other past time as the result of struggling to find peace of mind.

Endless waterfalls, raindrops drown out the sound of joy once shared between us.

All of this constant worrying about you has given me a reason to weep and be broken.

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, sweet heavenly bliss is located at the bottom of this abyss where I cry myself to sleep.


	9. Need you now, I am needy

Date: 10-3-2020

Sawyer's p.o.v

Living on the edge,

you look for someone

to save you from yourself.

I answer to the call of duty

just like a prayer. I crossover the

great divide for you and we turn to a

brand new page in the story

of us. Time after time, I watch over

you and catch you whenever you

may fall. Need you now, I am needy

so please embrace me and

breathe me. My heart is plenty

full of nothing, but love for you.

I take your hand in mine and

promise everything will be fine

between us. Faithfully devoted

to you, I offer you blue skies.

Kind merciful eyes of grace, your

beautiful soul is made up of butterflies.

Sweet dove eyes, you have made my heart

to be less lighter. You have made my days

living here on the earth to be more brighter.

Always walking by your side, I am here for you

every hour of each day. Always walking by your

side, I will never let you go for as long as you

keep holding onto me.


	10. Once in a lifetime oxygen

Date: 10-13-2020

Lucky's p.o.v

Precious jewel, human life is sacred and short. Sadly, there were unborn babies who were aborted before the dawn.

Barely holding onto life, premature babies fight to stay alive in the neonatal intensive care unit.

Fading back to black, daylight appears blurry before the eyes of these stillborn babies and ambitious dreamers with special needs.

Slow homicide and genocide, divorce serves as a great divide between two lovers.

Hiding underneath bed covers, depression uses emotion to expose the vulnerability of human nature.

World's greatest resource, a voice of reason is the cure for a person whose faith is shaken.

Bleeding crimson rose bearing a bad attitude, a broken heart commits suicide.

Imaginary safe haven, Garden of Eden builds a stairway to Heaven.

Life is made for living, but there were some people who said their last breath and never got up from their death bed.

Wounded soldiers, cancer patients collapse on the ground and then experience a relapse.

Laid to rest in the snow, they will never grow old because they were murdered in cold red blood.

Missing out on all the newest fashion trends, where has the passion of the Christ gone to?

I am born to die, this earthshaking truth seems surreal just like a serial killer.

No lie can conceal this revelation and recreate this half eaten American pie of mine.

Sitting on top of the world, I take time out to stop, pause and reflect upon my destiny.

Getting tired of hearing sad news, I reproduce brand new happy memories that will replace my bad negative thoughts.

Justified through divine mercy and grace, the verdict reads innocent and I breathe in terms of endearment.


	11. Treasure love and endure whatever

Date: 10-13-2020

Peyton's p.o.v

A passionate kiss to build to dream on,

compassionate romantic love endures a journey

of long suffering. Dying to be noticed, love desires

to be wanted and cherished. Full of grace, love can

be found in a very tight embrace. Love is oxygen to

the soul and serves as a source of comfort, life support.

Merciful, love is forgiving even during times when there may

be a lack of faith and hope is blind. Kind, love is able to

look beyond race, disability or cultural differences. Love sees

beauty in the world even if it is not present at the moment.

Endless, joy chases away the darkness and brings serenity

back to life. A piece of heaven wrapped up in peace, harmony

lives on through the power of team work. Dying to be held and

treasured like gold, love is a shield protecting its beloved one.

Living through the unity of a family, Jesus' love brings a little

bit of heaven down here on earth. Excited expectant parents

prepare for the birth of a new dawn, the arrival of a baby angel.


End file.
